


Some Nights I Wish that My Lips Could Build a Castle

by morecoffeeethanhuman



Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:33:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29822220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morecoffeeethanhuman/pseuds/morecoffeeethanhuman
Summary: After a long night of homework Alex comes to bed thinking Henry was already asleep...he thought wrong
Relationships: Alex Claremont-Diaz/Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor
Comments: 5
Kudos: 78





	Some Nights I Wish that My Lips Could Build a Castle

**Author's Note:**

> Hellerrrr~
> 
> This is literally the first fic I've ever written ever so my apologies if it is terrible! If it's not terrible, let me know

Alex truly hadn’t meant to stay up until 2 a.m. working on his paper, _again_ , but he just couldn’t help it! When he got into his writing zone he couldn’t stop, it’s not like he would have been able to sleep anyway with his ideas vibrating through him. Henry on the other hand had actually been tired for once so Alex had shooed him off to bed over an hour ago, no need for both of them to self-destruct in one night.

Now that he had finally poured out every ounce of productivity he had he was ready to squeeze in a few measly hours of sleep before attacking another hectic day of classes he made his way to bed. Henry appeared to be completely passed out, facing away from Alex as he crawled in next to him. Alex threw his arm around Henry's chest, expecting to snuggle up for sleep when Henry abruptly turned to face him, throwing his arm over Alex’s shoulder in the process, and simply whispered “hey beautiful,” before pulling Alex in for a warm kiss.

It took Alex a moment to even register what was happening before he felt his body relax, falling back onto the pillows and letting Henry ravage him with his electrifying urgency. When Henry pulled back Alex smirked up at him “Where did that come from?” Henry just smiled, that perfectly confident and blinding smile, his eyes filled with love and mischief and Alex couldn’t even resist long enough to get and answer before pulling him into another kiss.

This one was longer, warmer, but chaise by their standards as they both slowly opened up to each other. They let it linger, neither of them in a rush to end such a rare moment. After so many months with an ocean between them, stealing kisses in secret they were used to desperate, wanting, all encompassing kisses that tried to convey all the longings of their separation. Now they were together on the same continent, under the same roof even, relieved to have these quiet moments after the world has gone to sleep to shed the weight of their positions, the stress of their restless lives and just kiss each other for no other reason than to kiss and be kissed.

Alex felt his heartbeat quicken, tingles starting to work their way through his arms and legs when Henry finally pulled away and offered up his sassy response to Alex’s long forgotten question “I don’t know, did you like it?” Alex leaned in close to Henry’s ear, their cheeks touching and whispered “Well yeah, but now I’m so horny” and he ran his hand down Henry’s shirtless chest down his pajama pants and brushed it lightly against the outline of his cock, just enough to feel how hard it had become “and from the looks of it so are you,”

Henry didn’t have to say anything, the ‘what are you gonna do about it’ look in his eyes enough of an invitation. Alex shoved his hand down Henry’s pants and wrapped it firmly around his cock letting himself get lost in making the man he loved so much feel good.

“Hand me the lube?” Alex asked Henry as casually as if asking for salt at the dinner table. Henry obliged as quickly as possible, wanting to minimize the amount of time their bodies weren’t touching everywhere.

Alex squeezed out a huge glob into his hand and slathered it all over Henry’s dick and Henry practically purred. Alex relished in knowing that this side of Henry, the part of him that loved to be loose and messy was reserved only for him.

Their cheeks stayed pressed together, and Alex shuddered each time he could feel a moan from Henry tickle his skin. He loved it when Henry moaned from him, the reassurance that what Alex was doing made his boyfriend feel so good he lost control of himself and had to let some of that pleasure spill out.

Maybe that’s what gave Alex a sudden boost of confidence, despite his almost annoyingly high self-esteem Alex was surprising shy in the bedroom, but he just felt so comfortable in this moment that he let a thought slip out of his mind before anxiety or embarrassment could creep in “Do you want me to finger myself while I’m touching you?”

Henry could only grunt hungrily in reply

Alex knew Henry loved it, but when Henry asked Alex usually got so caught up in his own head that he couldn’t get into it, and Henry, ever considerate of Alex’s comfort level would move on. But right now Alex felt so at ease. He was kicking ass at Law school and he got to live with an actual prince charming in this perfect life and his stomach was filled with warmth and butterflies and he _wanted_ to do this. Wanted to give Henry those same feelings by fulfilling his fantasy.

They were still lying on their sides facing each other and Alex didn’t let up on Henry’s dick at all as he slipped his other hand down his own pants, the feel of his fingertips sending sparks along his flesh. He hesitated for a split second before entering himself, just long enough to look up and see the eagerness in Henry’s expression, and then slowly eased the first finger in.

Alex’s body went from warm to fiery, he could tell instantly that Henry was ridiculously turned on from the desperation in his groans. Alex could hear the want, the need, and that only made him pick up the pace with both hands. Where his focus had been solely on Henry’s pleasure before Alex became increasingly aware of the flutters wracking his own body and he added another finger.

He never let go of Henry, but he was leaning into himself more now, allowing his hips to take some of the strain off his fingers, grinding gently, just enough that Henry would be sure to notice. Then Alex looked at Henry and suddenly felt his heart soar out of his body, Henry was looking at him like he was the sexiest person alive, despite his “study sweats” and messy hair and bags under his eyes Henry thought he was perfect and Alex felt himself start to become completely undone.

Apparently Alex was having a similar effect on Henry because he suddenly gasped out “I need to be in you, now.” “Lucky for you I got myself all ready for you,” Alex teased That was all Henry needed to hear and in one swift motion he had rolled Alex onto his back, filling him up with his throbbing cock.

Alex felt so full of Henry, their bodies so intertwined it might as well have been one, Henry’s pulse vibrating through him but he wanted more, he wanted to swallow up every last bit of Henry and so he clenched his muscles around Henry’s dick trying to take it in as much as possible. Henry’s breath stopped, Alex unclenched and all Henry could do was sigh. So they kept going like that, Alex tightening around Henry with each thrust.

Their pace was relaxed, it felt so good and neither of them was in a hurry for it to end. Alex had never felt so in sync with anyone in his entire life. The ebb and flow of being fucked by Henry as natural as breath itself. Each time warm tingles started in his toes it was as if Henry could sense it and he’d pick up the pace, just temporarily as they pulled each other in for hard, hungry kisses, before taking it back down. There’s no telling how long they stayed like that, picking up and pulling back, both of them deep in the throes of pleasure but neither of them being pushed over the edge, until Alex started to feel the tingling in his toes again, only this time it was rising up his legs, his nerves buzzing. With Henry’s next thrust Alex threw his head back and groaned, he knew, he knew he wouldn’t be able to hold it in much longer, he knew he wouldn’t be able to dial it back, but then he saw Henry’s back arch and he knew he was right there with him on the edge.

“I love you” they both gasped out as they came together.

Henry collapsed on the pillows beside Alex wrapping his arm around Alex’s shoulders as he did. Alex nuzzled into that spot where his head fit into Henry’s body just right.

Suddenly Alex realized something and he couldn’t help but giggle. “What is it?” Henry asked, eyebrows raised “It’s just” Alex snickered “I never actually got my pants all the way off”

At some point one of them had tugged Alex’s pants and boxers down around his ankles and Alex had been enjoying himself too much to put in the effort to kick them the rest of the way off. Henry looked down and let out a hearty chuckle “Me neither.” Alex looked and it was true, apparently neither of them had any semblance of self control. Alex was full blown laughing now ‘God we really are such a hot mess’ he thought to himself fondly.

After they both managed to successfully remove their pants they got cleaned up and settled in for cuddling, Alex was idly running his fingers through Henry’s hair the only sound in the air his quiet hums of pleasure. As much as Alex knew it really was time to try and get some sleep he couldn’t help the thoughts buzzing around his brain, ‘is this really what my life is going to be now?’ just the thought of it was enough to wet his eyes with happy tears threatening to pour out. He took a deep breath and thought ‘yep this is it’

‘forever.’


End file.
